


The One With The Accidental Kiss

by reminiscingintherain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftermath, Completely unbetaed, Lilo Kiss, M/M, OTRA tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LYNDA!!This is for my fabulous and amazing betaLynda, who said the other day that she would love to read the aftermath of the Lilo kiss in Birmingham on the OTRA Tour.So... your wish, my command!I hope you like this, lovely.(Completely unbetaed, all mistakes are my own... please don't hate me for them!)





	The One With The Accidental Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RecycledStardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecycledStardust/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LYNDA!!
> 
> This is for my fabulous and amazing beta [Lynda](http://wait4ever.tumblr.com/), who said the other day that she would love to read the aftermath of the Lilo kiss in Birmingham on the OTRA Tour.
> 
> So... your wish, my command!
> 
> I hope you like this, lovely.
> 
> (Completely unbetaed, all mistakes are my own... please don't hate me for them!)

"I'm coming home, I'm coming home, I'm coming, Payno's coming home," Liam chanted as he danced into Birmingham Arena.

"Alright, dickhead, calm your shit," Louis rolled his eyes in fond amusement. "I thought your better half was meeting us here?"

"Had a text, Trisha's bringing him, so he'll be here later," Liam replied, turning around to face Louis, and walking backwards down the corridor.

"Wow, y'mean Mr Malik's actually managed to type out a text message?" Niall asked, his eyes wide in mock shock.

"Shut up," Liam pouted. "You know he misses you shitheads. So be nice."

"We miss him too, Li," Harry put in before anyone else could reply. "It'll be good to see him."

"Although we literally saw him last week," Niall added, rolling his eyes a little, then grunted as Louis elbowed him in the ribs. "Jesus fuck, Styles, what the fuck was that for?"

"Let's just let Liam be happy and excited, yes?" Louis glared at Harry (who raised his hands defensively) and Niall. "We're being fucking supportive. You know what it means for him to perform at home, in front of all the spineless limp-dick shitstains who bullied him for fucking years, stuck in their shitty below minimum wage jobs with no hope of anything other than what they've got cos they're basically worthless. And he's up here, onstage with us, his boyfriend backstage, and he's got the whole damn world at his feet, which is far more than they ever let him think possible. So... we let him have this."

"Thanks, Lou," Liam said quietly, his face pink with a mixture of embarrassment and pride. "That means a lot, hearing that from you."

"Well, don't get used to it," Louis shifted awkwardly, flushing a little himself. "I'm still gonna tip water over you onstage."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Liam grinned, pulling Louis into a quick one-armed hug.

~~~~

The gig had been going fantastically well - Louis, Harry, and Niall had all managed to get a few subtle digs in about the kids Liam grew up with not appreciating him as much as they should have done, while at the same time waxing lyrical about the wonderful ball of sunshine (Harry's words) that Liam was.

It was getting towards the end of the show, Niall had already yelled at Louis twice for getting water near his guitar - "it's an _electric_ guitar, Lewis! Key word: **ELECTRIC**! As in, are you trying to get me electrocuted, man??" - while Louis and Liam ran around on the stage, throwing water freely at each other.

Louis leaned in to say something in Liam's ear, just as Liam turned to look at him for something else. Too quick for them to realise what was happening, their lips brushed together, and they jerked apart quickly, as the audience nearest them screamed even louder. They stared at each other for a brief second, before Louis ducked slightly around past Liam, shaking his head slightly, while Liam just continued to look somewhat shell-shocked.

The rest of the concert continued as normal, with Louis and Liam eyeing each other uncertainly now and then, while Niall and Harry carried on being their usual selves - they had apparently missed the unexpected interaction.

As they left the stage with the closing strains of _Best Song Ever_ and the screams of the crowd still echoing in their ears, they were greeted by Zayn, who was leaning back against the wall in the corridor, his arms folded over his chest defensively, and an eyebrow raised.

"Hey babe!" Liam greeted him happily, half bouncing over to pull Zayn into a hug, but frowning when Zayn put a hand up, stopping him. "What's wrong?"

"You have some explaining to do, buddy," Zayn told him firmly.

"Uh oh, Payno's in trouble," Louis called out in a sing-song voice.

"I wouldn't be quite so smug if I were you, pal," Zayn replied, looking at him sharply. "You're in the shit as well." He glared at Louis pointedly, watching as Louis' face paled.

"What's Lou done?" Harry asked in confusion.

Zayn held up his phone wordlessly, a gif of the kiss incident replaying on a loop visible on the screen.

"Oi oii," Niall cackled. "How'd we miss that?"

"What the fuck," Harry said flatly. "Seriously?"

"It was an accident," Liam scrambled to explain. "Louis went to talk to me, and I moved - you can see it clearly! That was not an intentional kiss!"

"So you did actually kiss then?" Zayn asked casually.

"That's not what the boy was saying," Louis jumped in. "It just looks like that. It was an accident."

"Well, either it was an accident that actually happened," Harry said slowly. "Or it didn't actually happen, and it just looks like it did." He eyed Louis. "So which is it?" He held up a hand quickly. "And be very careful how you answer, Tomlinson. I believe the hotel we're staying in tonight does not have a sofa in the room, so you'll be sleeping either on the floor or in the bath."

"I, uh, I," Louis stammered, looking from Harry to Liam to Zayn and back again. "It was a complete accident, Haz," he eventually got out. "Yes, there was a... a kiss, if you can even call it that, but it was definitely not intentional, and it will never ever happen again, I swear it."

"I swear it too," Liam added quickly. "I promise, Zee." He stepped closer to Zayn and rested his hands lightly on Zayn's hips. "Please don't make me sleep on the floor."

Zayn eyed him and Louis suspiciously, then glanced over at Harry and Niall (who was still nearly crying with laughter at the whole thing), before he returned his gaze to Liam.

"Fine," he relented. "I forgive you, for it being a genuine accident. But if anything remotely resembling this happens again, you're on the floor in the corridor, and trust me, I will not let Paddy get you a room."

"Message received and understood," Liam swiftly agreed, before he beamed at Zayn. "Can I get a proper 'hi' now?"

Zayn grinned at him, his eyes crinkling up as he leaned in to kiss Liam softly.

"Mm, hi there," Zayn murmured softly.

"Haz?" Louis asked hopefully.

"One night on the floor," Harry sniffed. "I'll see how I feel in the morning."

He turned on his heel and strode off down the corridor towards the dressing room, while Louis let out a low groan.

"He's so sensitive," Niall commented.

"No, he just hates it if I wind up kissing someone else," Louis sighed heavily. "Tons of bad triggers for him." He rubbed a hand over his face, then looked at his brothers. "Right, Zayn, mate. Good to see you, love." He pulled Zayn away from Liam, hugging him tightly. "Look after Payno for us. Payno, look after Zee. See you tomorrow." He hugged Liam quickly. "Niall, try and be good. I heard that some of the LIC are up here? Keep it tame, or you're gonna be in a shit mood tomorrow." He squeezed Niall to him briefly. "I'm gonna go find my boy and make sure he's good. Love you all, wankers."

"Love you too, Lou!" came a chorus of three voices.

Louis sighed heavily as he made his way down the corridor, knowing that despite how hurt Harry currently was, he would come around, and everything would be wonderful and rosy again in their little bubble. He brightened up slightly as he began to brainstorm ideas for talking Harry around the whole 'floor' idea that night; and delighting in the fact that there was no way he'd end up doing the whole night on the floor.

Harry would miss him too much.

**Author's Note:**

> [[Rebloggable tumblr post](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/187221913550/the-one-with-the-accidental-kiss)]
> 
> [Gif Credit](https://goldsforevers.tumblr.com/post/130918699454/birmingham-uk-oct-10)


End file.
